


Antagonize Him

by orphan_account



Series: Save Them [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, quadrant flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for Meevist on Tumblr.</p><p>Karkat hates Dave.<br/>He hates his hair, his skin, everything.<br/>And yet, there are so many things that he can't not notice about the Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antagonize Him

XxX

Weeks turn into months very fast on this meteor.

But sometimes they go really, really slow, and it pisses you off.

You’re alone here while your “Matesprit” goes off on her stupid adventures with the human.

The male one anyway.

You really don’t see what Terezi sees in the Dave-human.

…Figuratively speaking.

He’s annoying, rude, doesn’t understand the _fucking point of quadrants and screws around with anyone who bats him a fucking glance._

…Yes you won’t deny that he _is_ good looking, but it’s disturbing,

His skin is so pale, his hair far too fucking light.

The thing is…

Maybe you do see what Terezi sees in him.

When he’s not being obnoxious, he can be… charming.

And funny.

But you brush him off because you can’t start feeling flushed for him.

Because you still believe in staying loyal to your Matesprit even when she won’t think about it.

So instead, you do everything you can to annoy him, to piss him off, to make him hate you so that you can hate him back.

Kanaya tells you its useless, that humans don’t have that pure, unadulterated feeling of hate.

Rose tells you that Dave only finds it amusing, maybe slightly annoying.

You step up to the challenge, because you can do it.

You know you can.

Your name isn’t Karkat Vantas for nothing damn it.

XxX

After searching you found out the way to make the Strider tick.

Tell him that he was helpless to save his best friend and his lusus (brother you recall).

Dave takes that and he fights back.

Now you see it in his eyes.

Dislike, growing more and more as you find things to drive him over the edge.

XxX

By the end of the sweep, Dave can’t stand being near you. He’ll start to tremble, from repressed rage.

You want him to snap.

It’s fascinating to watch.

The girls all tell you to stop, to apologize. Kanaya even goes far enough to ask to Auspistice between them.

You just tell them no, that you need to do this.

XxX

You and Terezi separated almost 5 months ago, due to your “B3H4V1OR.”

Whatever.

The thing is that Dave thinks that now, he can fight back.

He taunts you, saying that “your girlfriend left you for being such a dumbass.”

It affects you slightly.

But not in the way Strider wanted it to.

XxX

You kiss him halfway into the next half-sweep.

At first he stood, shell shocked because you hadn’t done much to initiate contact with him.

But once you pull away he seems to remember how to move and he pulls you back in, kissing you again and again.

When both of you are panting from loss of air he smirks, presses his forehead against yours and speaks.

“You know Vantas, if you had kissed me a long time ago, we wouldn’t have gotten into this fucking mess.”

“Fuck off Strider.”

“As you wish Karkat.” He says that mockingly and you punch him lightly.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and fuck it if you were flushed for Dave Strider.

xXx


End file.
